Robloxian vs Sister Location
Description Battle of the RPG game characters(with horrible fanbases). The Robloxian may have survived a lot of things but can he survive a bunch of killer animatronics find out? Battle Michael Afton sat in the survilence room. Eying the cameras. It was another boring day. He was on the verge of falling asleep he was so bored. A few second later, it quickly escalated. Circus Baby jumpscared him. This caused him to fall back in his swivel chart and land face first on the ground. CR-ACK! His neck was broken. He was paralyzed. But 1 second later, he didn't have to work about moving around, because he died after that. Blood pooled around his head. Circus Baby looked at his corpse. "Looks like Michael is dead everyone, we have to dispose of him." The cast of the Sister Location came out to look at Michael's dead corpse. His neck was bent to a weird angle. His eyes widened forever. "How about we dump it in the ball pit!" Funtime Freddy suggested. They easily carried the corpse. Dropping it inside the ballpit, they resumed singing their songs. A kid jumped inside the ballpit and found Michael's corpse. "Mommy, why is there a dead body lying in the ballpit? And why is the ballpit covered in pizza sauce?" The kid said, his hands covered in blood which he thought was pizza sauce. A few hours later, the police came to investigate. Meanwhile in Robloxia, The Robloxian 'was hungry, most of the pizza shops were closed. And he was looking at reviews and he found out that the Sister Location was an amazing place to go to, it had "good" pizza and places to play. When he went to read more about the Sister Location, he read this. ''Police find dead body in Freddy Fazbear Sister Location January 22 2017 Freddy Fazbear Sister Location had been accused of hiding a dead body in the ballpit. This was found by Andy Williams, a child who was playing in the ballpit when he noticed blood as well as a dead body in the ballpit, he reported this to his mom who called the police. The corpse had been identified as Michael Afton, the son of William Afton who coincidentally was the co-founder of Fazbear Co. as well as a murderer of children. This place will be shut down early in January 23 2017. The Robloxian was surprised, this would make his day even funner. He loved mystery solving Roblox games like Mad Murderer. He got into his car and drove toward Freddy Fazbear Sister Location. As he got into the restraunt, he saw police standing inside the Restraunt. He approached one of the cops. "I'm looking for Mike A." The Robloxian said. "Oh, he's over there." The Robloxian walked over to the police who were examining the body. There was a blanket over his corpse. The Robloxian looked at his body, his neck was broken and his eyes were wide open. His face was in shock. Suddenly the Robloxian remember he was hungry and ordered a slice of pizza. He then played in the playground in the restraunt except the ballpit which was close and covered in yellow do not cross tape. He played while the police dragged the body into the car where they will examine the evidence. While the Robloxian enjoying his time, the ballpit got sold off for some extra cash. The Robloxian was so busy playing that he didn't know that the store closed. He went to leave when he realized that the door was locked. "What the hell?" He saw the animatronics staring at him. They slowly walked toward him. The Robloxian realized what killed Michael Afton and ran back into the room as the animatronics approached him. '''Here we gooooooo! Bibybab walked toward the Robloxian. The Robloxian started hyperevenilating. Suddenly he realized he had weapons. He pulled out his Hyperlaser. He checked the security cameras. Bibybab crawled into the vents. She managed to make it to the office. Only for the Robloxian to shoot her in the head before she could attack. The laser completely obliterated her head. She dropped to the ground. Minireena walked into the office and jumped on him. She knocked the Robloxian over and began to choke him. The Robloxian began to turn blue until he pulls out the Darksteel Katana, he swings the sword and effortlessly bisects Minireena. The sword cutting through her like butter. Her hands loosen their grip. The Robloxian tried to check the security cameras again but Minireena 2 walked in. They distracted him by getting up in his face. "Ugh, get out of my face!" The Robloxian said, he pulled out a rocket launcher and fired it, it blew up one and critically injured the survivor who was struggling to get up. The Robloxian pulled out a bomb and dropped it on the survivor's legs, blowing her up aswell. He managed to check the cameras again but it was too late, Funtime Foxy was running at him! Quickly he pulled out the speed coil and ran toward the doorway. He pulled out the darksteel. Funtime Foxy was moving so fast, she couldn't control himself and ran right into the Darksteel. This decapitatated Foxy. But the animatronic fox was still alive! Her headless body started running around. "Agh, Okay body, look be-"Foxy's head said in an attempt to attach her decapitated head but the Robloxian pulled out a shotgun and fired it at her head blowing it up. Foxy's headless body resumed running around. Bonnet suddenly jumpscared him. She attacked his face but the Robloxian pulled out a pistol and fired. The bullet tore through the fabric on her head, then the metal, then it went straight out the other side of her skull. Bonnet dropped. Meanwhile Foxy's headless body eventually slowed down and dropped as well. Funtime Freddy suddenly jumpscared the Robloxian and grabbed him. He slammed him to the wall. Funtime Freddy punched him in the face. Bon-Bon jumpscared the Robloxian. Quickly the Robloxian grabs the Darksteel and swings it, this cuts off Freddy's right arm, deattaching Bon Bon from Freddy. Freddy stabs the Robloxian with his microphone but the Roblox swings his sword, cutting off Funtime Freddy's other arm. The Robloxian pulls out Azure Dragon's Magic Slayer and in one swing, Freddy is burned alive. Funtime Freddy's suit melts like ice cream, all that remained was his endoskelaton. And it dropped. When the Robloxian thought he was finished, he saw Bon Bon crawling on the ground, dragging Funtime Freddy's severed arm with him. The Robloxian simply pulled out an AK-47 and fired at him. The bullets ripped through his fur reveleling his endoskelaton. He then stopped crawling. Suddenly Circus Baby walked toward the room and punches the Robloxian in the face sending him back. She kicked him in the gut. Just when Circus Baby was about to finish him, the Robloxian pulls out a hyperlaser and fired at her gut. "This won't be the last you see of me." Circus baby said in a kind tone before retreating. Before the Robloxian could enjoy himself, Ballora ran at him and kicked him in the face. The Robloxian realizes her eyes are closed and chooses to take advantage of her blindness and used the speed coil to run behind her but Ballora hears him. She kicked him in the gut and uppercutted him. She jumpscared him revealing her endoskelaton as she wrestled him. Suddenly the Robloxian pulls out the darksteel katana and swings it. The swing is so power it almost decapitates her, her wires and cross beams are severed in the swing. The Robloxian swings again and manages to decapitate her. Ballora's head hits the ground, Ballora would close her eyes but her eyes are already closed. The Robloxian is about to rest, when Yenndo enters his room. He jumpscares him. The Robloxian tries to escape but Yenndo grabs him. The Robloxian is struggling. Yenndo chomps down on his head. "AGH!" Suddenly the Robloxian pulls out a gravity coil and jumped in the air, he landed on Yenndo's face knocking out teeth. Yenndo chomps on his head again. But several of his teeth were knocked out, if he had all his teeth, the Robloxian's skull would have been mush. The Robloxian pulls out the Tri-laser 333 and with a single shot, he melted a hole in Yenndo's chest. Yenndo's grip loosened and he dropped. The Robloxian was about to sleep. When suddenly he finds the remains of all the the other animatronics gone. He checks the security camera and sees Ennard. "I told you, you haven't seen the last of me!" Part 2: The Robloxian vs Ennard Ennard grabs the Robloxian and throws him at a wall causing it to break. Ennard runs to the Robloxian and repeadely pummels him. The Robloxian's face is bleeding. He grabs a shotgun and blasts it at her, this knocks her back. He uses the speed coil and sprints at her. She it met with a punch to the face. She tackles the Robloxian, the broken wires imaple him. "AGH!" The Robloxian shouted. The Robloxian runs away, he manages to hide in the playground. While he is climbing the tubes, he looks out a glass window and sees Ennard. Ennard sees the Robloxian and runs toward him. She punches the poles supporting the slide. The causes the playground to collaspe. She finds the tube the Robloxian is in, she rears back her fist and punches the tube. Her fist going through and grabbing the Robloxian. She drags him. He manages to kick her in the face. "Bidybabs and Minireenas attack!" She shouts at them. Six Bidybabs and 2 Minireenas charge at the Robloxians. A Bidybab punches the Robloxian. The Robloxian blows her up with simple rocket launcher shot. Another one lunged at him. He punched it so hard it got sent flying into another one. Both of them are destroyed. One Bidybab ran at the Robloxian and punches him but he pulls out the darksteel katana and slices off it's head. The 2 Bidybabs charged at him and beat him up. The Robloxian swung his sword so hard that the Bidybab gets sent flying into a pizza oven. The oven and the Bidybab explodes. The remaining one jumped on the robloxian attacking it. The Robloxian threw the Bidybab off him. The Roblox pulls out the Hyperlaser and shoots her. She slumped to the ground. The two Minireenas runs at the Robloxian. One of them jumps on him and beats him up so the other one can climb the wall and jumpscared him. The Minireena on the wall jumps toward the Robloxian. Suddenly the Robloxian pulls out a shotgun and shoots the Minireena on him. The Minireena slumped to the ground a hole in her chest. The Robloxian sees the remaining Minireena flying at him and the Robloxian pulls the trigger of the shotgun, this cracked her mask open, electric sparks coming out. Ennard charges at the Robloxian and punches him in the face, this sends him flying back and he lands on a piece of broken playground equipment that Ennard broke earlier. This cracks open his skull, spilling blood everywhere this was because Fazbear Co. had little care for child safety. The Robloxian gets up. Ennard charges at the Robloxian but the Robloxian but he pulls out the darksteel katana and swings it. This slices off Ennard's right arm. Ennard smashes her hand into the Robloxian's face sending him flying. Ennard approached the Robloxian. The Robloxian was desperate. The Robloxian pulls out Zeus's lightning bolt staff. He fired a lightning bolt at Ennard, this electricutes her and causing her to fall the ground. She was momentarily paralyzed. "WHAT?" Ennard shouts. She couldn't move her body. All the chips and circuits that provided movement when disabled by the lightning bolt. "Too easy." The Robloxian says. He pulls out a bundle of TNT. He drops it. Right onto Ennard. The Robloxian pulled out his speed coil. He didn't have much time before he would get blown up. He ran out of the pizzerea. He stared at it for a second because that was all the time he had left to look at it because....... BOOOOOOOOOOM! .....that. The Pizzerea exploded sending bricks everywhere. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Ennard. There was only chunks of metal everywhere. Suddenly a pizza slice lands right in the Robloxian's arms. The Robloxian had the last slice of Freddy Fazbear Sister Location Pizza. He walked off. DBX The police decided to inspect Freddy Fazbear Sister Location, only to see it was gone, just bricks and metal. This means that who ever killed Michael wouldn't be bothering anyone. They wasted all their time looking for evidence. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hyper Anon Category:Completed DBX FIghts